


Regrets (Request!)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Nice Enoshima Junko, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the same story just put into this form!! Idk how to work ao3 yet lmao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Regrets (Request!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siramay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/gifts).



Bottles were scattered over the floor, Some still half full, others empty and broken. A girl was collapsed inside the ring of bottles, Her hair was covering her face.

"M-muruko..MURUKO!" Her voice rang out throughout the dark room. "Why did i.." Junko sobbed and threw her hands over her face, pushing her pigtails out of the way. 

Ever since The first game Junko regretted killing her sister, Her one friend in her whole life, She killed her so she could 'Feel greater despair'.  
The Ultimate Fashionista hide behind these words, hoping no one saw through her now cracking mask.

Finally, one horrible day of controlling Monokuma and living behind computers. Junko broke, and she broke badly, She managed to find a coping mechanism which just so happened to be alchohol. 

With no one around her to stop her, Her despair grew and grew, She believed it was a good thing. She wanted to believe that despair was what she had craved and lived for, But after killing muruko she realized how badly she had messed up. 

Her sister, the only person she had truly cared for was dead and all because of her. Junko sobbed before taking another sip of her now almost empty beer bottle. 

"I.. i miss you ruko..." The voice that came out of the girl didnt sound like herself. "I can't do anything with you, the despair sisters can't be just one of us.." She cried out, trying to stand up but ultimately failing and falling to her knees again. 

"You did this. I can't believe you lied to me." Junko whipped her head up at those words, Her eyes flickered around the room before landing on a white, pale and bloody Muruko. The spikes still impaled into her, blood dripped from the tips onto the glass littered floor. 

As soon as the blood met the ground it disappeared, Junko dropped the bottle in her hand before rubbing her eyes quickly and looking back at her now undead (ghost?) sister. 

"y-you're not real! y-y-you can't be!" Her words slurred the tiniest bit as she stumbled to stand up. Muruko's ghost laughed grimly before taking a step toward her sister, Pushing her down again. 

Junko yelped as she felt broken glass pierce her skin, pink stained her hands as she quickly press her free hand to the bleeding cut. "why did you do it junko? I trusted and loved you with all my heart and you took my life away, in front of my love too." Muruko's voice was cold, they hung in the air like perfume. 

"I-I'm sorry! I really am just," Junko sobbed as she tried to get up again, Her whole body was shaking, It was like she had just walked through a snowstorm. 

"I had to, i had to, I really had to!" The strawberry blonde yelled at the hallucination. Her eyes stung almost as much as her hand did, She couldn't move though, She wanted- no not wanted, She NEEDED to make her sister forgive her. 

Muruko laughed at the state of her sister, "So pathetic junko, what happened to the strong, intimidating persona hm?" The black haired girl quickly kicked the fallen girl. 

"Wake up, This isn't me. You killed me and now, you will face the consequences Junko Enoshima." Muruko smirked before fading as quickly as she appeared, Leaving a now sobbing, and bloody Junko behind to 'face her consequences'


End file.
